Inexplicable
by fluttercullen89
Summary: A drabble series I've started... and will continue if you want me to.
1. Walk

**I thought I'd try the drabble scene... with James and Lily. I might do on for another couple if you like this series. I hope you like them! If you have any prompt suggestions just put them in your reviews. But until then, I'm making them up.**

Walk

_Whistle whistle_ went the wind around their inter-woven arms.

_Crunch crunch_ went the leaves beneath their well-worn shoes.

Heads bent, whispering secrets that the caressing wind dissolves, they walk on.

Ebony and fire shut out the world for stolen moments as they discuss love's gifts to them.

_It IS love_ they think to themselves, too afraid to speak for fear of bursting love's precarious bubble that surely envelops them.

But as ebony kisses fire, fear is washed away and love takes hold completely.

**Not to sure about this... this is my first time doing these things. I like it, though. I suppose. Have a great day!**


	2. Sigh

Sigh

James Potter looked up and saw only one thing: Lily Evans, long red hair billowing around her face in a halo, was laughing.

Stories were being shared with her friends as she recounted the day's happenings over a generous helping of treacle tart.

James Potter sighed.

Lily Evans looked.

James Potter smiled tentatively.

Slowly, Lily Evans smiled back.

From behing his back, James Potter heard three distinct, and frankly overdramatic sighs.

Ignoring the performances of his fellows, hazels met emeralds, both daring to hope.

**Kinda like this one... I don't know. I guess I just need your opinons!**


	3. Uneasy

**This was inspired by Mudblood428's work titled "Mother's Intuition." She has some AMAZING work on her website!**

Uneasy

Strong arms gently lifted small blankets from the vacant crib, caressing the delicate folds of red and gold.

Two feet were heard from the hall, and the door was softly pushed open as their owner moved into the room.

Moving swiftly, strong arms were wrapped around a swollen belly, trying to quell the tears that were running down the face of the woman now enveloped by them.

Fluttered kisses, silent murmurs.

Strong arms gently squeezed, as if to say "we'll be alright."

_We'll be alright._


	4. Ache

Ache

She said no.

Not only that, she preferred the Giant Squid to him.

And that hurt.

Not because she'd mocked him in front of students from each house.

Not because she'd mocked him in front of his comrades.

No. It hurt because _she said no._ She didn't want him.

Not now, not ever.

Slowly, he rose from his sheltered four poster and made his way into the storm that was now his life.

Eyes downcast and heart aching, James Potter firmly set himself on a mature path.

After all, if he had a chance to catch fire for himself...

_Wouldn't it be worth it?_


	5. Glance

Glance

Books were scattered across the tables, quills and spare parchment bits befriending the workplace in the same manner.

Pressing their noses fervently to the worn pages, Head Boy and Head Girl became acquainted once more with bezoars and wolfsbane.

After unspeakable amounts of time in their respective positions, Red silently stretched the knots from her back... and glanced up.

His brow was furrowed with a concentration she had only seen on the Quidditch pitch – or while he'd chased his favorite prize.

His hair – his hair was windswept as always, and somehow shining in the firelight.

She'd never admit it to anyone... but she found him beautiful. Beautiful and marvelous.

And she wished, with all her heart, that he would once again chase his favorite prize.

Somehow, as if he'd heard her heart's whisperings, hazel eyes glanced up and searched hers.

And she didn't turn her head.


	6. Cheat

**Ok so you know how there's a card game called rummy? Well... my sister likes to cheat at games. And now my mother does. And so do I. So we adapted the rules to rummy to create the ultimate card game: pig rummy. Hence, the title of this drabble. I hope you like it!**

Cheat

He watched as her eyes shifted to his practiced hands. And he smirked.

She would NOT beat him this time. She may have just taught him this game, but he was the Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, the Head Boy, and Prongs the Marauder. He. Would. Win.

But as James was re-affirming this ultimate hand of his, he felt soft, familiar lips press against his neck.

His cheek.

His nose.

And as he felt those same soft lips meet his own, he felt rather than heard the whispered,

"I win."


	7. Dance

**I know it's cheesy but I watched The Notebook again last night and I REALLY love this particular scene...**

Dance

Cheek met cheek.

Fingers slowly met fingers.

Feet quickly came together.

Black and red became acquaintances.

As words were hummed, caresses given, time stood still for a boy and a girl.

Eyes were opened, in more ways than one, as they slowly revolved, twirled, and dipped in a dance of new chances.

And as their feet kept moving in that eternal dance, time stood still as lips finally met.

**In case you haven't seen The Notebook, the first verse of the song that James was quietly humming to Lily goes like this:**

**I'll be seeing you in all the old familiar places,**

**That this heart of mine embraces all day through.**

**In that small cafe, the park across the way, the children's carousel, the chestnut trees, the wishing well.**

**It's called "I'll Be Seeing You" and the best version (in my opinion) is by Billie Holliday.**


	8. Scarf

**This next story could be inspired by my recent endeavor of making a scarf (a red and gold scarf, naturally)... or it might be because I don't really know what else to write about and am waiting for some lovely reviewers to help me out. *wink wink.**

**Oh and by the way, the last chapter was dedicated to MrsJamesPotter1. I had just forgotten to include the dedication.**

Scarf

Her fingers ran over the soft and VERY lumpy object that currently resided on her shivering knees.

Had she not been told already what it was, Lily Evans would never have been able to guess that she now held a homemade Gryffindor scarf in her hands.

The reds and golds, inexpertly fused together, brought a smile to her delicate lips. And although she knew what it was, she could not figure out who sent it.

Turning it about in her hands, Lily Evans looked for some sort of trademark, some signature that would bring the scarf's creator to light.

Success.

There, between the folds of the tribute to the noble house of Godric, the curious redhead spied a note.

And in a most familiar hand, this is all it read:

_For when you get cold... and for when you want me to hug you._

Lily Evans was seen wearing a most unattractive scarf around her neck for the rest of the week.


	9. Note

**I'm on a ROLL. I was just thinking of this one country song... yes I know. It's a country song. But I used to love it. So here is my idea!**

Note

Most people didn't notice their Head Girl sitting alone in a nearly deserted corner of the library.

Most people didn't notice the Head Boy slip quietly into a chair beside her, trailing his fingers up her back.

Most people didn't notice when said boy slipped a note from his pocket and stealthily put it in front of said girl.

Most people didn't read what Lily Evans read:

_Do you love me? Do you wanna be my friend? If you do, well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand... if you want to. I think this is how love goes._

_Check yes or no._

Most people didn't notice her smile and check the first answer.

But someone did.


	10. Here

Here

Lily knew she was alone. No one ever found her here.

She needed to be alone... or so she thought.

She missed her best friend.

Her best friend who introduced her to a world she never thought possible. Her best friend who, despite all his faults, used to be a good man and would be there without saying anything.

Lily's bright red hair caressed her face, much like the chill in the night air was caressing her body.

As the tears began to fall from her pretty eyes, Lily thought to herself _I'm alone. I'm here, and I'm alone. I have no one to just be here with me anymore._

She couldn't explain it, but Lily began to feel as if she _wasn't _alone – like there was someone there with her. And even further, she couldn't explain why she felt it was James Potter.

_He's not here, Lily._ And she made it her mantra, repeating it almost as fast as the tears fell down her face.

And although Lily couldn't see, there _was _a bespectacled boy beside her, wrapped in the delicate folds of a cloak of invisibility, much like his relationship with the small woman beside him.

And he never said a word.

**I don't know what possessed me to write this one. But this is supposed to be in the middle of Lily's sixth year... and she's missing her friendship with Snape. But of course she wasn't still friends with him.**


	11. Book

Book

Lily Evans loved the library.

She loved the smell of ancient tomes that were just waiting to be opened once more.

She loved the feel of the crinkled pages as she slowly turned them.

She loved the squeak of her chair against the stone floors.

But most of all, she loved that she could watch James Potter study around the corner, and no one would be the wiser.


	12. Watch

Watch

James Potter didn't really like the library.

The books smelled like old feet.

The pages were so old they were likely to turn to dust in your fingers.

The chairs were in danger of collapsing at any given moment.

But there was one advantage to sitting for hours in the smelly library on dilapidated chairs:

Lily Evans had started staring at him. And James Potter's secret?

He always stared back.


	13. Dare

**This is sort of like Chapter 2... although a bit longer. I acknowledge that fact because that's the way I meant it to be. So here it is!**

Dare

James Potter looked up and saw only one thing: Lily Evans, long red hair twisted around her fingers in frustration, was sighing.

Books were scattered on the floor around her, their pages illuminated by the dying glow of the fire.

James Potter noticed the way she looped her g's, the way her fingers practically caressed her parchment, and sighed with her.

Lily Evans, being perfectly aware of the company she kept, looked up. She smiled in welcome, patting the spot next to her on the floor.

James Potter, being the Maurauder he was, pushed himself off his chair, picked up his feet, and plopped himself down on her schoolbooks.

Lily Evans dared her heart not to explode as she started playing with his hand.

James Potter, on the other hand, dared his lips not to seek hers as her slender fingers tickled his palm.


	14. Spin

Spin

There once was a swing in a yard on a manor in the country.

This swing in a yard on a manor in the country was worn, tattered, well-used.

And on this swing in a yard on a manor in the country sat a pretty girl and a handsome boy, closely intertwined as if the world existed only for them.

Round and round, round and round. Two sets of feet slowly inched the swing into a massive twist, not fearing the fall that would surely come.

Clasping the redhead tightly around the shoulders, the raven-haired youth encouraged her to raise her feet with him.

As they spun round and round, twisting and turning with ever-growing speed, the world saw fit to spin around them, the air torn asunder to placate gravity.

And as the ground focused under their eyes once more, the green-eyed angel whispered through giggles, "don't let me go, James!"

After a kiss on the nose, the boy responded tenderly, "never."

**To xoxcrescentmoonxox: This was a fun prompt! It took me back to my days of old when my aunt and uncle had this HUGE rope swing with a wooden seat that could seat three people. And here's your story! Hope you liked it.**


	15. Tarnished

Tarnished

Lily Evans was happy.

Lily Evans had it all... until her best friend called her the unthinkable, washing her confidence down the drain.

She spent more time alone in her studies nowadays than she did with her friends.

In her eyes, Lily Evans was... tarnished. Damaged, broken.

***

Lily Evans was tarnished.

Lily Evans had lost so much... until she received a letter towards the end of her fifth year,

_Evans,_

_I know you think I'm a git and I know I'm not worth your time. But you need to get your act together. I know your opinion of me, that I'm just chasing you for the fun of it. _

_But I KNOW you, Lily Evans. I know the fire in you. I know your kindness (even if it's not directed towards me). I know that you are worth TEN of every pure blood Slytherin that was ever sorted._

_Snape was WRONG._

_Yours truly,_

_The Arrogant Toe-rag_

Lily Evans was wrong.

**I think Lily was more broken after Snape's insult than we know. I mean, the guy was her closest friend for about four years and he treated her with the utmost disdain in that one comment. So I think she went through a period or two of insecurity.**


	16. Ring

Ring

The grass caressed their bare feet.

The crescent moon, having overseen most of their meetings, chose to shine softly upon them.

And the wind, having carried all of their loving whispers, saw fit to caress them.

The man and woman lay on their backs, red and black hair side by side.

Their hands, one worn and calloused, the other soft and delicate, were clasped firmly by the other.

And as green eyes counted the stars, hazel eyes focused on the free rough hand, and what was tightly furled inside it.

Slowly, rough found soft, lips tenderly found lips, and hazel eyes met emerald.

Four words was all it took. Four words, and a promise in return.

And as an old and much-loved ring encircled a delicate finger, the warm breeze dried tears of joy, tears of relief, and tears of a profound happiness that could only be shared by James Potter and Lily Evans.

**OH MAN. **_**Please **_**don't hate this chapter. I was freaking out while writing it... but I think I love it. Watch it be the one you guys don't like. I sincerely hope you like it.**

**As for the four words, I think you can guess what they were. ; )**


	17. Snug

**OK, OK. Here's another chapter in the style of Chapters 2 and 13. But it felt right for this particular atmosphere.**

Snug

James Potter looked up and saw only one thing: Lily Potter, small hands gracing her rounded stomach every now and then, was sighing.

Her uncoordinated stockinged feet were draped lazily over the arm of the couch, and one yellow sock threatened to leave its home in rebellion.

James Potter noticed everything about her – the way she kept shifting her position, the way her red hair kept tickling her freckled nose... she was _perfect._

Lily Potter, having shifted for the last frustrating time, let out an over dramatic groan. "James!"

And James Potter, having completed this exchange at least two dozen times, removed himself from the hearth and, sighing, he reacquainted himself with the couch.

Taking Lily Potter in his arms, he took the liberty of weaving his fingers with hers over her stomach.

And Lily Potter, having finally found a comfortable position, sighed once more with her husband.

**The next one **_**might**_** be about a broken limb. Because I had just finished taking someone's senior pictures yesterday... and I promptly fell down a hill and bent my toes all the way back on one foot. And you know what? I'm going to attempt humor!**


	18. Broke

**Ok. So I lied at the end of the last chapter. But I couldn't get this out of my head.**

Broke

Movement, constant movement in the house.

The old her wouldn't have been able to take it.

The old her would have thrown up her hands in defeat, storming off to sulk.

The old her would have fumed for hours at the break in her concentration.

But the _new_ her... yes. The new Lily, Lily _Potter_ couldn't take a day without movement.

She couldn't take this life without her two boys (and Sirius). Her two heroes.

She wouldn't have been able to go on without those two heads of black hair, those two heads who had recently begun conspiring and giggling unabashedly together.

Yes. The old her would have been absolutely _livid_ if someone had broken the atrocious vase from Petunia.

But as Harry whizzed around the room on his new toy broom, followed closely by her other beloved, her James, the new Lily couldn't help but laugh brilliantly.

Because this..._ this _was life.

**Virtual un-creepy hugs to you if you can guess what inspired this chapter (although it's REAL obvious... we all need a non-creepy hug)!**


	19. Twirl

**I think this came about because I've been twirling my hair every since I can remember... and I can't stop.**

Twirl

It didn't really matter that she was gesticulating wildly about her Transfiguration mark.

It wasn't extremely important that her right eye was in a constant state of twitchiness.

And who would really care that her right big toe kept scratching her left leg in irritation?

No – the only valid thing in this world was the fact that he was twirling her hair between his fingers. That she was gesticulating to him and not to her fellow seventh-year girls.

The only effectual routine now included her in his arms and his fingers about her fiery hair, soothing her equally flammable temper.

And when she leans up to kiss his chin after letting off steam, he couldn't care less that her arms are still crossed – because he knows she will loosen up and end up laughing with ease in about ten minutes. She will ask if he wants to play a game of Exploding Snap, kiss his temple, and flounce onto the floor in front of the fire and admit that all was well.

But for now, James was content to twirl her soft hair between his rough fingers and hear her troubles.

Because after six years of waiting, did ten minutes really seem that bad?


	20. Swing

**This is a nod back to the chapter called "Spin." And Supercara wanted to read about their wedding day... so I couldn't help but think of this. Hope you like it!**

Swing

The old swing on the even older manor had seen many joys.

The old Potter couple had been sitting under the very tree in which this swing resided when they first brought home a lumpy bundle with wispy black hair.

The first and most likely only _truly_ noble Black had been slowly pumping his legs back and forth on the same swing when his best mate had run outside and screamed "YOU CAN STAY!"

Time had stopped _several_ times when heads of read and black laughed and kissed on the old wooden seat.

And time was once again stopping as the wood creaked and groaned under a pair of dress robes, protesting even further when wispy white silk covered the heavier material.

As two newly-ringed hands wove together on the ancient ropes, white silk was drawn up and two sets of feet began to twist.

Twisting and twisting, Mr. and Mrs. James Potter laughed and giggled and kissed and held and played.

Yes, the ancient swing had seen many joys. And the wedding day of James and Lily Potter was no different.


	21. Ordinary

Ordinary

James Potter saw himself as an average bloke.

Sure, he was a ringleader of the Marauders. He also happened to be pretty spectacular at Quidditch. And he could remember, on occasion, having been too brilliant for words.

But overall he was just your ordinary guy with ordinary black hair and ordinary glasses that framed his admittedly amazing hazel eyes.

So anyone would be able to imagine his surprise when he was suddenly jumped in an empty corridor and pressed into the shadows.

And as Lily Evans unabashedly tangled her hands in his ordinary black hair and pressed her lips even closer to his, he couldn't help but smile and think to himself, _"this is anything but ordinary."_


	22. Stare

Stare

James was going to win. He knew this because he'd had _years_ of practice honing his skill.

With Lily's soft wine-colored hair, vibrant green eyes, and alabaster skin, it was going to be difficult _not_ to win.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Lils?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

And they began.

Approximately two minutes later, Lily Evans' eyes began to water.

Another minute had passed before one of them developed an adorable twitch.

James could feel his victory drawing near.

And fortunately for his girlfriend, James could also feel his best mate jump into his lap from over the couch while shouting "PRONGS!!"

"Thanks, Sirius," exclaimed Lily as she leaned forward to peck James on the lips. "I win."

**Poor James. He never wins. I might let him win in the future. And by the way, they were engaged in an epic staring contest. :D Bless you all for reading and reviewing!**


	23. Scuff

Scuff

She was scuffing her shoes again.

Of course, she was only doing this because she was bored.

And maybe she was also scuffing her shoes because a certain Slytherin was staring at her.

She wished he would stop. Oh, how she wished he would stop!

But before she could get worked up about it, she felt someone flop down beside her under the beech tree, scattering her books in the process.

"James! How many times have I..."

The scuffing, and the question, was immediately transformed into laughter as the boy in question suddenly began kissing her face, hands, and neck, covering as much space as possible in his butterfly kisses.

And as Lily's hands began to dance across James' shoulders, an unwanted presence rose quietly and ran from the scene.


	24. Run

Run

She had been running for what seemed like hours, her flaming red hair fanning out like wildfire through the air behind her.

There were ample places to hide... but she knew he'd be able to find her; he'd had _years_ to discover them all.

So she just kept running.

After finding that she had indeed been running in a great circle for the past ten minutes, Lily decided quite abruptly to just climb the conveniently placed tree just off to her right. Not to hide, of course... just to catch her breath.

Finding a particularly well-shaped branch for sitting, she leaned her weight against the body of the tree... but she felt a distinctly non-tree-like body behind her back.

Admitting defeat, Lily turned around to face a pair of warm hazel eyes and felt a warm pair of lips graze her ear.

If possible, James leaned even closer as he whispered "_I_ win."

**Hooray! James finally won! How could a Marauder NOT win at a game of hide and seek?**

**:D**


	25. Fake

Fake

Lily Potter was not asleep. Of course, her husband didn't need to know that. He _couldn't_ be aware of the fact that she was faking slumber, simply because he was too enamoured with the brand new bundle in his arms.

And not wanting to miss out on this moment, Lily contented herself with cracking her eyes enough to take it all in.

His eyes were crinkled from the heart-wrenchingly happy grin on his face. His crooked mouth was parted slightly in awe.

And all the while, his strong fingers were gently pressing to his new son's forehead... his arms... his tiny toes.

Looking for all the world as if he were afraid of breaking their new son, Lily looked on as James ever so slowly bent down and pressed his lips to Harry's tiny tummy.

Really... how could Lily Potter _truly _go to sleep when her husband was now besotted once again by the same pair of emerald green eyes he'd claimed to fall in love with as an eleven-year-old on a train ride all those years ago?

**Ok. This was inspired by my brand new baby niece that was born just a few days ago! I just pictured James as this kind of father... and I did the EXACT same things to my niece when I first got to hold her.**


	26. More

More

The moon and stars were shining obnoxiously again. And how could they not? The threes were swaying gently, their branches tickling the windows of the two-story white house in boredom. And under their supervision, a redheaded girl was saying goodnight to her sweetheart with inky locks.

After one last sweet murmur and chaste kiss on the cheek, the stars twinkled as the girl made her way inside.

Turning around for one last look, the boy spied his love's pretty face in her upstairs window, waving him home sweetly.

His resolve firm, the boy dove for the pillars on the wrap-around porch and shimmied up. He then crept stealthily up the roof towards the face he'd just seen, and knocked gently on her window.

Giggling softly, Lily opened the window and waited for an explanation.

"Just one more kiss?"

How could she deny his request when his eyes were shining hopefully in that obnoxious moonlight?

**Ok. This story was inspired by a story my grandma told me of one date she had with my grandpa. They were on a double date with my great-aunt and her future husband, my great-uncle. Grandma and Grandpa had finished their goodbye and Grandpa was waiting for Aunt Cora Lee and Uncle Bob to finish their goodbyes... but he wanted more. So he shimmied up the pillars on Grandma's house, crept to her window, and stole one more kiss goodbye. I pictured James doing this to Lily... so here's the story!**


	27. Joke

Joke

It had all started out rather innocently.

James and Lily had been walking back to the castle from a pretty spectacular day together, just the two of them. Lily's tiny hand was loosely wrapped around James' pinky, swinging them slowly as she skipped along beside him. But then James opened his mouth.

That seemed to be where it went wrong.

You see, James Potter was a jokester. The best of the best. Or... that's what his friends frequently told him.

So by the time Lily Evans had extracted her hand and disappeared to the other side of the road, James had figured out that his friends had either lied to him, or Lily was just over-reacting.

And since his girl had suddenly flounced right back over to resume her earlier position next to him, James figured it was the latter.

**OK! Another grandparents-date-inspired story! My grandpa always walked my grandma home from school... because he was (and still is) a gentleman. And he's quite possibly the funniest man on the planet... but Grandma doesn't always get his jokes. So Grandpa told me that almost every time they walked home, she's end up on the other side of the street because she got mad at one of his jokes. But then he said "she'd always come right back to me. And she wouldn't let go of my pinky, either. That's why I had to marry her... she wouldn't let me go." I paraphrased... but that's the gist of it!**


	28. Smile

Smile

She hadn't made it.

He knew there was a better chance of her not being able to make it – but he'd been waiting on his front step for two hours in anticipation of the even greater _hope _that she'd find a way.

Thinking it over, he realized they _had _only started actually dating a month ago. And inviting her over for Christmas to meet his parents may have been a bit hasty.

But James Potter knew that he loved Lily Evans back in second year when she pushed him in the lake.

Sighing in defeat, he walked through the door as a man who had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

His mood brightened decidedly when he saw the assistant his mother had acquired in the kitchen... an assistant with fiery red hair.

"THERE you are! We've been in here all morning, James! You didn't even welcome me to your home."

Disregarding the fact that present company was, in fact, his mother, James Potter ran over to the girl, scooped her into his arms, and snogged her senseless, tangling shaky hands in that treacherous mane.

After being set down, Lily flushed deeply, turned back to the stew, and smiled softly.

**I've read so many stories about James surprising Lily with a visit... so I wanted to write one about Lily surprising James. And... WOW! I HAVE OVER 50 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU!**


	29. Strange

**This is a bit of a departure from other chapters... but what the heck. This is dedicated to xoxcrescentmoonxox... because she's awesome. That is all.**

Strange

It was a bit strange, having been in detention completely alone. No Prongs to plot with, no contact through the frankly marvelous mirrors... Sirius Black was truly confused.

Sure, his best mate had been on a trouble diet for a certain redhead bird... but this was downright preposterous.

What was even more bizarre, however, was the scuffing sound coming from behind a nearby tapestry in the otherwise empty corridor.

And of course, what kind of troublemaker would Sirius Orion Black be without further investigation?

Fueled even further by the now-intermingling giggling and scuffling, he edged stealthily towards the veiled secret passage.

Humming dramatic theme music seemed appropriate, as well.

If possible, Sirius' day became all the more outrageous as he suddenly threw back the tapestry.

Eyes traveling slowly upward to preserve this moment, Mr. Black discovered that the scuffing came from the feet of a certain bespectacled best mate as a giggling Head Girl trapped him against the wall in a rather... passionate... embrace.

Deciding that blackmail was undoubtedly more sufficient than interruptions, Padfoot slowly lowered the tapestry and skipped back to Gryffindor Tower with a new theme song in mind.

**By the way, his first theme song was Mission Impossible haha. For the sake of this chapter, that movie was made in the 70's.**


	30. Snow

Snow

The wind was whipping snow around his head in clever spirals, perhaps hoping to dissuade a certain Mr. James Potter from his current course.

He had been planning this battle ever since she had agreed to leave the Tower with him.

_She _happened to be sporting long red plaits under a homemade Gryffindor hat.

And upon further inspection, s_he_ had also suddenly disappeared from behind her makeshift snow fort.

Swallowing roughly, James turned around with unexpected vigor and threw his last handcrafted snowball at his target.

Dancing around it like a wood nymph, Lily Evans returned the favor.

Clearing the snow off his glasses, James spied her messy red plaits, her freckled cheeks red with cold. And he saw the hopeful smile spreading across her face.

This time, it was James that returned the favor.

** This is supposed to be before they started dating... but after they've become friends. Sorry I've been away for so long! I hope you all had a VERY Merry Christmas!**


	31. Box

Box

It was like any other day, really.

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, Sirius Black was winking at some girl.

Yes sir. Lily Evans had high hopes for the afternoon, hopes that included a warm blanket hand-knitted by her mother, a good book, and the fire in the common room.

She _had_ high hopes... until she was pulled into a box by none other than James Potter.

A James Potter who, upon further investigation, _happened_ to be sporting a carefully constructed newspaper hat and was armed with an equally hand-crafted telescope.

"Lily! So good of you to drop in!"

"You PULLED me in, James!"

"SHHH! You'll alert the enemy!"

Rolling her eyes, Lily peered out of what appeared to be a tiny window cut into the side of their cardboard hideout. There, to her great astonishment, Lily spied a certain Remus Lupin across the lawn in what appeared to be an elegant pirate hat... nothing like James' haphazard head gear. And adding to the spectacle, one of Remus' normally present hands was replaced by a hook.

"What on earth?!? Why is Remus dressed like Captain Hook? And why are we in a box!?"

"Lily, Lily, Lily. That is NOT Remus. That is CLEARLY the scurvy dog named Disembowlin' Pete, and he's trying to live up to his name! Will you help me, Pirate Mauvebeard?"

"Pirate... Mauvebeard?"

"Well... you have ginger hair. And pirates need a beard. As long as you're on board the Jolly Roger, you will henceforth be known as Pirate Mauvebeard!"

"This is a box, James."

"Quiet, wench! You will address your captain as _Captain _Moonscar!"

Stifling a giggle behind her hand, Lily amended her previous statement. "I apologize, Captain Moonscar. How shall Pirate... Mauvebeard serve you and this... glorious ship?"

"Put this on."

***

Looking over the sprawling grounds to the small cardboard box, Remus "Disembolwin' Pete" Lupin saw two newspaper telescopes sticking through roughly cut window panes, and two pointy newspaper hats appeared out of the top.

He believed the Heads were spending their time quite wisely.

He believed so even more when he saw Pirate Mauvebeard kiss her Captain's cheek.

** Ummm... I used to do this when I was little. ALL the time. I would make a house or a pirate ship out of a large cardboard box... and I just thought of James and Lily in a box... and what would be likely to happen. So here it is!**

** I'm really sorry about my long absences! But if you all have ANY prompt ideas, please give them to me! I'm running dry right now haha. But I have more time. Thanks for reading, everyone!**


	32. Yes

Yes

James Potter was in the midst of sorting through his latest Transfiguration notes when he felt someone plop on the couch cushions next to him.

"Padfoot, I'm actually _trying_ to get some work done. I wasn't kidding arou..."

He cut himself off as he turned his head to look at his best mate, but found the face of Lily Evans instead.

No offense to Sirius, but Lily was much better on the eyes.

"Sorry, Lils. I thought you were Sirius for a minute. I don't think he believes that I'm actually working on schoolwork. I suppose I'll have to come up with a prank so as not to hurt his ego."

Lily just stared at him. James continued to talk, growing steadily more uneasy.

"Can't have him thinking I'm not a Marauder anymore, now can we?"

As his fellow Head continued to just gaze at him unflinchingly, James warily returned his attentions to his work.

"I'm just... going to get back to work."

But as he completed another sentence on his parchment, James felt a pair of hands wriggle their way onto his face.

"Lily?"

Taking a deep breath, Lily Evans summoned the Gryffindor in her, leaned in closer, and whispered, "James Charlus Potter, would you do me the honor of becoming my boyfriend?"

Although no more words were spoken, James thought Lily knew his answer was a resounding _YES._

**I think I'm seriously just grabbing at straws. But I get tired of reading stories where James asks Lily out ONE last time and she says yes. I think that when Lily finally saw his head deflation was genuine, she probably didn't waste time waiting around for him to ask her out again. Or maybe that's the way it is in my head. Hope you liked it! xxx**


	33. Eye

Eye

"OW!"

"Honestly, Potter! I didn't do it on purpose!"

"You mean you didn't mean to _purposely _turn around and _purposely _ram your elbow into my _eye?!?"_

"That's correct. It was a reflex!"

"So a _reflex_ made my eye swell up like a Bludger? My EYE, Evans!"

"Yes, I know it was your eye I hit, James Charlus Potter!"

"How did you know my middle..."

"That's not important right now! Now hold still!"

And somewhere between realizing the brute strength contained in Evans' dainty arm and watching her pull a raw beefsteak out of her bag, James Potter knew he was in love.

**Haha. I hope it's ok that I switched the prompt around a bit, but I had to do this! This is to xoxcrescentmoonxox, with lots of non-creepy love and awesome virtual cookies! Not beefsteaks, though. I'd like to think this was set in the middle of their second year.**


	34. Tinsel

Tinsel

There was no doubt about it: Lily Potter was _tired._

As she sat in the warm kitchen, she started wondering how she didn't see this coming. Motherhood was everything she'd hoped it would be... and then some.

Harry was the most wonderful baby in the world. She knew she and James were biased a bit, but everyone who came across the five-month-old heartily agreed.

Unfortunately, Harry had chosen to be _not _so wonderful the past few nights.

Hence, the cup of steaming coffee in her hands.

So imagine her chagrin when she heard a commotion coming from the living room that was _supposed_ to be decorated.

Forgetting her nice, friendly, and _quiet _cup of coffee on the table, Lily made her way down the hall to reprimand her husband for making a mess.

But when she found said husband draped in tinsel (the kind that normally goes on Christmas trees) and pointing at Harry (equally draped in tinsel and also pointing at his father), she couldn't do anything but laugh, give her two boys a kiss, and join in the tinsel-throwing festivities.

**Whoa... these prompts were awesome! Thanks again to xoxcrescentmoonxox! Hope you liked it!**


	35. Lash

**Here's the other half of your "eyelash" prompt, xoxcrescentmoonxox! Excessive fluff ahead!**

Lash

"James?" The quiet inquiry did little to disturb the bubble of warmth between the two on the shore of the lake.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Lils. What's up?"

The girl re-situated herself slightly in the boy's arms.

"Have you ever wished for something, something so _impossible_ but you wished for it anyway? Like a fish wanting to live in a tree?"

Chuckling quietly at the girl's strange analogy, the boy merely looked straight into her eyes and simply answered "yes."

Blushing a bit and looking away from his eyes, she continued. "Well... I have, too. And it came true for me not too long ago."

Realization dawning on him, James Potter hugged her even tighter to him and closed his eyes in pure joy.

A time passed, with nothing said and everything felt.

"James?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Anything, Lily Evans."

"Do you have another wish, something that you wish would happen right now?"

He once again gazed right into her bright green eyes and nodded with a smile.

"Good," she responded with a smile. And she reached a finger up to his face, bringing away a delicate black lash. "Make a wish, James Potter."

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, the boy blew the lash off her finger and queried, "now what?"

Smiling even wider and leaning ever so much closer to his lips, she replied, "and now, you get your wish."


	36. Rain

Rain

It was one of those off days for James Potter.

For one thing, it was raining. And it was the kind of rain that could stop _anyone _from doing _anything_ outdoors... specifically training on the Quidditch pitch.

There were also rare occasions (_extremely _rare, mind you) when three out of the four Marauders were invited to detention and the other was left to his own devices in the common room.

This was one of those rarities.

So, with nothing to do and no one to talk to, James Potter was forced to sit idly by the window and look over his notes.

Occasionally, the sound of the pelting rain would cause his eyes to drift _ever_ so slightly away from his NEWT revisions and in the direction of the fire.

However, his view of the roaring flames was obscured by a certain Lily Evans.

Not that he minded.

Particularly because this Lily Evans had just raised a hand and waved in his general direction.

Looking around his person to find the lucky sod she was waving at, James was pleasantly surprised to find no one. Which _meant..._

Lily Evans was waving... _and smiling..._ at him.

So the only _logical _thing to do in this situation was to raise his hand slowly and wave back.

And as he turned his wandering eye back to his notes, James decided that things were _definitely _looking up today.

**Hey, all! I know this one's not very good (my opinion), but I think it will help me get back in my groove. I've been away for a while and I'm sorry! Anybody got any more prompts? My mind has become jelly as of late. Thanks for sticking with me!**


	37. Leaf

Leaf

James loved this part of Autumn.

The leaves were turning all the right colors at all the right times; the highly anticipated Halloween Feast was drawing nigh; there were leaves to be gathered for the jumping.

Seriously.

If there were only one Autumn activity in which James could participate, it would be the ability to jump in abnormally large piles of leaves.

Twirling a particularly crunchy leaf between his thumb and forefinger, James began to pull out a blank piece of parchment and his wand, preparing to...

"RAWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

After realizing that he had screamed his rather_ unmanly_ high screech in front of Lily Evans, who happened to be sporting multi-colored leaves in her fiery hair, James dropped his wand and the parchment.

Clearing his throat, he attempted to regain what was left of his dignity.

"So uh, Evans." Cough, cough. "I didn't know you liked jumping in leaves."

"You _screamed._"

"No I didn't."

"Like a little _girl_!"

"Excuse me!?"

"I see frills. And _pigtails_!"

"LILY!"

"Sorry!"

Pulling his girlfriend out of the monster pile, James gave her a quick kiss.

"You're never going to let me live this down, are you?"

"Nope."

**I hope you liked this one! I was just thinking of this HUGE pile of leaves my sisters and I created when we were little... Anywho! Dedicated to MrsJamesPotter1 and xoxcrescentmoonxox!**


	38. Fright

Fright

Lily Evans was going to regret the day she crossed James Potter.

There was no way she was going to get away this time without the fright of her life.

And that was why James was crouched in the midst of this monstrous pile of leaves, watching the Marauder's Map with bated (and leafy) breath.

She. Was. Going. Down.

And when her dot miraculously stopped right next to his hideout, James burst out of his leafy trap and screamed with all his _manly_ might.

What he didn't expect in return was a rather ferocious tackle from Lily Evans herself.

He also didn't expect (and really couldn't control) the familiar screech that escaped his lips as he hit the ground.

"Really, James? _Again? _Seriously... remember the frills?"

"Weren't you frightened even just a _smidge_?"

"Potter, the only reason I would be frightened by this incident was because I discovered that the true scream of the man I love... was akin to Moaning Myrtle!"

"Hey! Just because I... wait a minute. You _love _me?" James propped himself up on his elbows.

"I didn't say that." Lily scrambled to her feet.

"_Lily luuuuuuurves me! She wants to kissssssss me!"_

"Oh shut up, Myrtle!"

And with that, Lily pulled her boyfriend out of the leaves and snogged him senseless.

**Wow. I have over 80 reviews! I'm speechless! But not speechless enough to thank you all from the bottom of my heart!**

**In case you didn't realize, this is a sequel of sorts to "Leaf." I love you guys!**


	39. Hula

Hula

"_This_ is what you would consider a sign of affection, Evans?"

James Potter was not embarrassed easily.

His face didn't flush at all when a few Slytherins decided to hang his delicates in a banner around the Great Hall.

He didn't sink into the ground when he got pushed into the lake by Lily Evans.

Heck, he barely even flinched when Wallburga Black (lovely woman) screamed obscenities at him and his parents for taking in her son.

But put him in a skirt of _any_ kind and he would be finished forever.

"Can't I just... run an obstacle course or something?" He ran his fingers through the coarse material.

"James Potter – I know you. I know you _sooo_ well. And the only thing that will convince me that you're ready for a serious relationship with me is if you dress up like a girl."

"Do you know how ridiculous that sentence sounded?"

"Not as ridiculous as you're going to look in this ceremonial hula outfit! It's an American tradition dating as far back as 1893 and you should be proud of it!"

"Lily... we're English. Can't I dress up as... oh I don't know, one of the King Henry's?"

After enduring the Lily Look for a few seconds James somehow ended up opting for the Hula skirt and the coconut bra and began his journey into the castle.

"James! Wait!"

Lily ran up to him, smiled and handed him a flowery headband.

"Don't forget your ceremonial headdress!"

**Dedicated to Hptwilightlvr for her awesome prompt and her awesomeness! There will be two sequels to this one, one of which is the other half of Hptwilightlvr's prompt! Hope you liked it!**


	40. Red

Red

"Lily – I must admit. You have him whipped." After taking another swig of butterbeer, Sirius adjusted his position in the conjured lawn chair.

Lily, Peter, and Remus were sitting in similar chairs next to and around him, all with bottles of butterbeer from The Stash.

Any other day, the three boys would be plotting and scheming with James rather than lounging rather comfortably with Lily on the Hogwarts grounds.

But seeing as how James was currently performing a ceremonial (and rather flowery) American dance in front of half the school, Lily was clearly the best choice.

"You know Sirius, I do believe you're right," concurred Peter.

"Thank you, boys. Thank you."

Upon taking another swig of warm delight, Sirius noticed something terribly wrong with the picture in front of him.

"Oy! Prongs! Your ceremonial headdress is crooked!"

If looks could kill, Sirius would be worse off than Nearly Headless Nick on the forty-second chop of that blunt axe.

"I HAVE JUST TWO WORDS FOR YOU, SIRIUS ORION BLACK: THE. INCIDENT." James then returned his beet-red face to his current audience.

"What's so bad about the incident, you guys?" Lily adjusted her chair as she took another swig of butterbeer. "As a matter of fact, what _is_ the incident?"

Remus looked at Sirius cowering behind his lawn chair before answering Lily's query. "You _really_ don't want to know."

After another twenty minutes of watching James' grass skirt billow in the wind, Remus posed another question. "So... when are you going to tell James you've dreamed of being Mrs. Potter and having ten of his children for about a year now?"

Lily thought it over for a bit. "Right after you give him this ukulele and point him in the direction of McGonagall."

**One sequel down, one more to go! Love ya!**


	41. Hoop

Hoop

"Happy anniversary, James!"

"Right back at ya, Lily!"

"I hope you like what I got you. It reminds me of your finest hour."

"I'm sure I'll love whatever you got... what is this thing? It looks like one of those practice rings they use on the sixth years."

"It's called a hula hoop."

"..."

"Don't you like it?"

"I'm sure feeling a certain emotion right now."

"If you think _this_ is bad, you should have seen what I got Sirius for his birthday! You know, just so he'll never forget... _The Incident._"

"..."

"Oh come on! You can't have expected me to keep _completely_ quiet about that sort of thing. He'll come to love his present, just like you will come to love yours!"

"..."

"Did I mention I love you?"

**There we go! Poor James and Sirius. Lily never let them live it down! Thanks again for reading!**


	42. Hurt

Hurt

She shut the door, knowing she was and would be completely alone. No one ventured here – no one would see, hear, or feel the hurt she felt.

_She was just a mudblood._

Not worthy.

Not special.

She didn't deserve to be here. After all, _he _knew her better than anyone.

She sat against the heavy door, sobbing and shivering in utter desolation.

But upon closing her eyes, she saw something she didn't expect.

_Round spectacles nimbly stolen and placed in front of green eyes. Laughter. A warm embrace. Intertwining hands and soft kisses. Resting her head against his chest. Whispers of love. A baby... a boy, with green eyes and messy black hair..._

Her eyes flew open.

Quelling her sobs, she slowly ran her fingers through her tangled hair and straightened her shirt sleeves.

She may be _just_ a mudblood to _him, _but hope flared inside her that she was much,_ much _more to someone with messy black hair and round spectacles that were just asking to be stolen.

And on the other side of the same heavy wooden door, there was a boy with round spectacles wishing he would soon be more than an arrogant toe-rag.

**This is set right after the incident at the lake but before Snape camps out in front of Gryffindor Tower that night. I've just realized that almost every single chapter in this series is fluffy... so it was quite a departure for me to write this one. I liked it, though. Thanks for the prompt, xoxcrescentmoonxox!**


	43. Free

Free

He found her sitting on the banks of the lake, dipping her toes into the gently lapping ripples.

Her long red hair was pulled out of it's usual ponytail, allowing it to whip freely around her face.

She was gently rolling her shoulders back and forth, as if trying to work out a few kinks.

After sighing softly, he watched as her lips slowly worked their way into a radiant smile, parting to grant a bright laugh to escape.

All of a sudden, she shot up from her spot and splashed around in the shallows, laughing and jumping as if her life depended on it.

He'd never seen her be so truly _free._

It was in that moment, as she flopped back down amongst her discarded shoes and stockings, that James Potter knew he would marry her someday.

**I cannot believe the response this drabble series has gathered! I'm SO grateful for each and every person who reads and/or reviews this story of mine!**


	44. Secret

Secret

"Lily, _please_ believe me! This is something I _cannot _tell you of my own choosing!"

Lily had never seen James so flustered, so inexplicably resolute, as he was now.

"James Potter, why can't you trust me?"

"Because it's not my secret to tell, Lils!" He all but slammed his head into his hands, getting up to pace around the empty common room. He suddenly stopped by the window, looking up at the nearly full moon.

"Lily Evans, I love you. You _must _know that by now. And you should also know that I keep nothing, absolutely _nothing_ from you about myself. There's only _one_ thing I've kept from you since we started dating." He paused, breathing hard and running his hands through his unruly hair nervously. "And that secret is _not_ mine to tell."

Lily watched as her boyfriend flopped onto the overstuffed couch, clearly conflicted about their current heated discussion. She carefully sat down next to him.

Taking his hand in hers, she asked him quietly, "James? Have you ever heard of a werewolf named Moony?"

James' head shot up.

Lily smiled knowingly, and nodded her head. "Remus has... Prongs."

"How did you..."

"I figured it out. And then Remus confirmed it. Now," she shifted closer to him. "Tell me more about Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs."

**I always figured James wouldn't tell Lily about their full moon escapades unless Remus spilled the beans first. He apparently considered it the height of dishonor to betray your friends. So I don't think he'd even let it slip to Lily.**


	45. Dream

Dream

"Lily, just face the facts. You're absolutely _crazy_ about me!"

Lily put her hands on her hips. "In your dreams, James Potter!"

"No, in _your _dreams!" As he said this, his hair began billowing in the wind, like a muggle fashion show.

"What's going on?"

He began cat walking towards her, hair still billowing freely around his face. "I said: In. Your. Dreams."

Lily knew that somewhere deep down, something was off. Why else would James Potter, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, be glowing as if the heavens had opened upon him, flipping his hair like a high fashion model all the while?

The situation became even more bizarre when she spied Severus Snape waddling and quacking like a duck in full scuba gear.

"James, I don't know what's going on..."

"Oh you know _just _what's going on here, Lily Evans."

As Lily woke up in a cold sweat, she realized one thing:

"I fancy James Potter."


	46. Song

Song

"Evans! Evans, wait up!" James ran like to wind to catch her up.

Lily tapped her foot impatiently. "What is it _now_, Potter? I've got an appointment to keep."

"Just let me catch my breath first." _Breathe in, breathe out. _"I have something very important to tell you."

The redhead quirked an eyebrow in response.

"I found our song!"

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"Well... there aren't really any words. But it just _sounds_ like our love!"

Lily pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "What love, Potter? I utterly _despise_ everything about you!"

James just shrugged. "You won't feel that way forever. Anyway... don't you want to know what our song is? I'll sing it to you!"

And before Lily could get another word in edgewise, James Potter began humming a theme from a recent Muggle film.

She was so shocked at his knowledge of Muggle film compositions that she just blurted, "how do you know that music?"

Blushing slightly, James lowered his eyes and muttered something indeterminable.

"What was that?"

He glanced up. "I... I heard it was a favorite of yours. And I decided to learn it so I could sing it to you."

Lily just gaped at him in awe.

"Potter... that is the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

"Sweet enough to warrant a good snog?"

"POTTER!"

**I haven't seen "Love Story" but I absolutely LOVE the theme by Francis Lai! What can I say? I'm a music nerd...**


	47. Tea

Tea

"Hello, Lily."

She glanced up quickly to meet his hazel eyes before immediately lowering her gaze once more.

"James."

There was a bit of an awkward silence.

"Erm..." James seemed to be debating his next move. "I erm... that is, what I mean to say is – here. This is for you."

She raised her head just in time to see him shove a teacup out in front of him. Slowly, Lily loosened her grip on her quill, closed her book, and reluctantly took hold of the handle.

During this process, her fingertips gently grazed his thumbs.

His head shot up, meeting her shocked eyes.

As he quickly shuffled back to his mates, Lily decided that she quite liked the red flush that had appeared in his cheeks.

But she really changed her mind about James Potter when she realized that the hand that had touched him was still tingling.

**Guh. I loathe writer's block. Sorry for those of you who've been keeping up with this story! I feel wretched.**

**I figure Harry's initial awkwardness with girls had to come from somewhere. And we all know that James couldn't have been completely charming 24/7. So this is my take on when Lily changed her mind about James.**


	48. Tag

Tag

"I'm getting closer! You'll never escape me!"

The only response to James Potter's taunting was a slew of excited giggles.

"I'm telling you – your capture is inevitable!"

More insane laughter.

"I'm going to get you!"

James quickened his pace considerably, allowing him to pounce comically on his prey.

Watching her husband flop uncerimoniously on his back, Lily Potter smiled as he lifted their giggling son into the air.

"James... it's nap time."

And even though his only response was to blow a series of raspberries into Harry's belly, Lily could only smile all the wider.

_Let them have their fun. It _is _Halloween._

**: (**


	49. Clear

Clear

An outsider would tell you it became clear when she kissed his cheek before grabbing his plate for lunch one day.

A Marauder would tell you it became clear when she approached him, slowly intertwined their hands, and joined the conversation like she'd been there for years.

Severus Snape would tell you it became clear when she blushed after his first polite greeting in six years.

_She_ would tell you it became clear when she spied him by the lake in sixth year... alone, untouched from trouble, basking in the dying sunlight and sighing without a care in the world.

_He_, however, would tell you it became clear much earlier than the rest. To him, it was clear as crystal when he saw a small girl with bright red hair and teary emerald eyes on a crowded train platform.

**Hey, all! I've really been away this time and there's no excuse. Unless you count Mulder and Scully and nine seasons of instant watching on Netflix. To those of you who are still reading this, I probably won't be updating very often. I've exhausted my creative resources haha.**


	50. Star

Star

"Potter, leave me _alone_! I'm trying to finish my star chart!"

"Aw, Evans! Have a heart, love. I'm just trying to carry out an intelligent conversation with the woman who will one day carry my children."

"Can you _be _any more pathetic, Potter? I just feel sorry for you- you are clearly mad."

"AH! You see _that_ star? I will look upon its brilliant shine each night and think of you, my pet. Only you!"

"Please excuse me while I dispose of my lunch on the opposite side of the Astronomy Tower, Potter."

"But my pet! My darling, I can see your smile from this lonely corner! It shines brighter and more brilliant than the crescent moon in all its glory!"

"Oh, James."

**Ah hah! Two updates in less than a week! I just had to update for you! Thank you all for the lovely support.**


	51. New

New

James Potter flopped haphazardly onto the overstuffed couch in his living room, exhausted from the night of shenanigans with his best mate.

However, not two minutes after he had flung his arm dramatically over his face, he felt a delicate hand timidly play with his wedding ring.

"Darling if you wanted to fool around you should know by now to just hop on up here."

When he got no reply, he lifted his aforementioned arm and peeked at his wife.

Rather than reiterate, he merely opened his arms and patted the place next to him.

Lily Potter wasted no time in tangling her arms with her husband's.

"James..." She sighed. "James, do you love me?"

He nearly knocked her off the couch at her query, but upon shifting enough to see the worry on her face, he placed a featherlight kiss at the corner of her mouth.

"What's wrong, Lils?"

Sighing with that fierce determination that stole his heart years ago, she snaked her fingers between his, kissed them both, and slowly brought his arms down to her flat stomach.

She continued to play with his wedding ring.

"James..."

When she looked up again, he could see the love and excitement in her eyes.

"James."

Those green eyes welled up in joy as she carefully and pointedly splayed his hands across her stomach.

And as her husband's eyes slowly lit up in wonder and recognition, Lily Potter leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"Looks like I'm going to have those Potter babies after all."

**I know this is a lot longer than the rest of my drabbles, but I couldn't help it! I didn't want to make it a on-shot and I didn't want to cheapen the moment by shortening it. So this is what I came up with!**


	52. Sweet

Sweet

"James Charlus Potter WHAT in God's name have you done to my kitchen!"

"Lily! Get back in bed! This is supposed to be a surprise!"

"Well you've certainly lived up to that! How did you manage to get chocolate chips on the ceiling fan?"

"I'm not exactly..."

"And is that... is that _bacon_ on the _other_ side of the window? Is that even possible?"

"Well I..."

"Why is there bacon outside the window, James?"

"LILY! Would you let me explain?"

"..."

"Thank you. During a patrol in seventh year we were talking about what our mums craved when they were preggers with us. And you said something... about chocolate chips... and bacon... and..."

"Oh, James. I just told you a few hours ago, love. I don't have any cravings yet- but that was very sweet of you. Even with bacon outside the house."

**SPLAT**

"And apparently on the ceiling."

**It's not as good as I'd like it to be... but when is it ever? Haha. Here's one of my few and far between updates! :D**


	53. Storm

Storm

She wouldn't have noticed him had his shoe not made a rather loud _squeak_ on a loose floorboard near the portrait hole.

Curiosity piqued, she abandoned her nightmares in front of the roaring fire and crept after him, slipping out of the hole before it closed.

The boy was unaware of his company, but the girl was very aware of hers.

His pace quickened after a glance out a nearby window, forcing her to adjust her gait as well.

_I never would have done this two months ago_, the redhead thought to herself as she jogged along quietly.

With no idea how he did it, she watched as the boy opened the massive front doors without so much as a squeak. She made it out the small space just in the nick of time, nearly catching the bottom of her robes in the doors.

Without previous warning, the boy stopped, lifted his arms above his head, and just stood in the chilly night air, as if waiting to be lifted from the ground by some unseen force.

And then, it poured.

Buckets of rain and clouds and lightning stole the night from the blinking stars, but something else rent the night in two.

Lily Evans witnessed a completely different side of her sworn enemy, the child who had stolen her best friend from her, the boy who had teased her mercilessly, the classmate who had once been capable of only one kind of life.

Lily Evans, sixth year prefect and proud Gryffindor, saw James Potter leaping to and fro on the front lawns of Hogwarts castle, an unabashed smile on his face as the rain pelted him mercilessly.

_I want to marry that man_, she smiled to herself.

**So yeah... I kinda had inspiration from the weather report for my area as of right now. And The Shawshank Redemption. If you've seen it, you know what scene I'm talking about. If you haven't seen it, WATCH IT NOW! At this point in the timeline, they're both in sixth year, and James has toned his pursuit down quite a bit. I imagined this as the first time Lily witnessed the true James Potter, a James Potter who is unafraid to be himself. Hope you like it!**


End file.
